


You Can Pretend It Was Me

by noelre



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelre/pseuds/noelre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins with a challenge. <em>You’re too coy to do it—I am not—yes you are</em> (Eren decides to imitate Levi’s tone of voice)<em>—no I’m not</em> (and now Levi imitates Eren, and for a dazzling moment neither of them knows what is going on, who is who, and the whole situation feels absurd).</p>
<p>So Eren goes on the other side of the world and leaves Levi alone with Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Pretend It Was Me

It begins with a challenge. _You’re too coy to do it—I am not—yes you are_ (Eren decides to imitate Levi’s tone of voice)— _no I’m not_ (and now Levi imitates Eren, and for a dazzling moment neither of them knows what is going on, who is who, and the whole situation feels absurd). But the challenge isn’t settled until Levi says so, and Levi says that he is not too coy to do _that_ and that he will show the shitty brat that he is far from coy.

 

So Eren goes on the other side of the world and leaves Levi alone with Skype.

 

It feels strange, Levi understands, that for once he has all the time and peace to settle things the way _he_ wants them to be. Beside the laptop he moves a packet of tissues, one pulled out halfway already; beside the tissues is a bottle of lube, and the label has to face him just perfectly. After a moment it bothers too much, and he turns it around, pretends not to be able to read the tiny warnings on the back. When Eren does this, getting things prepared that is, it is a mess, the things thrown around here and there in the haste of tangling damp skins together, and when the moment of need comes, they are nowhere to be found, and both of them are frustrated. Often, that leads into fights, which then dissolves into hot make out session. Levi moves the bottle out of the line just an inch.

 

Sitting in front of the laptop, he likes to think he isn’t an old man, but the inevitable truth is that few dusks ago Eren did sit on his lap and showed him how to handle Skype. Levi snapped that he can do it, that he isn’t stupid, but now that he stares at the little blue icon, he wishes he would have paid more attention on the matter in front of his eyes rather than on his lap. It was hardly his fault that his gaze kept searching Eren’s soft nape instead of his fingertips pointing things hectically around the screen. He lets out a sigh and rubs his temples, feels his heart twist and turn. Glances at the old digital clock by the bedside and decides it’s time. Twelve in the evening, it was agreed, on _his_ evening, naturally – he is older, and he can decide. Eren barely had objections.

 

Levi clicks the icon, and at first nothing happens. He takes a deep, calming breath and scratches the undercut that feels prickly again under his fingers. He clicks another time, and now things happen, windows pop open, and looks remotely the same when Eren did it (not that he was intrigued about _that_ , was thinking more about his hard length pressing against the kid’s ass). Just for the occasion he has, from the pit of his wardrobe, found a tank top, old, worn, oversized, the shade of Eren’s eyes that so often stare at him intensely, and it would show his cleavage if he had any. Only a pair of clean boxers that still smell of detergent cover his lower body; Levi decided to go an extra mile just to show that he is _not_ coy, period. He palms his crotch. Eagerness creates strange bubbles in his abdomen, things he has never felt before. Then again, they have never been this long away from each other since they started this whole ‘dating’ business. It has been a mere week.

 

The small icon besides Eren’s name turns from white to green. Levi clicks the brat immediately.

 

He waits for few seconds.

 

Eren is the Sun itself, or, at least is compared to Levi’s sullen expression (he still keeps his palm on his crotch but makes sure the laptop isn’t bent in such a way that it would be visible – _yet_ ). Levi sighs, of odd content and relief. He wants to run his finger over the sunkissed cheeks, through the dark hair, yank Eren closer and give him a ‘welcome home’ kiss. That has to wait. His brows draw in, but from the small window from the corner he notices himself and can tell that he is looking smug. Eren, on the bigger window, delighted like a puppy dog.

 

At first they exchange the usual, _How are you—I’m fine, I missed you—You’re such a brat—But it’s true_ , and the bickering continues until Eren is the first one to laugh. Then laughs Levi, well, lets out a noise that faintly resembles laughter if one listens closely enough. It turns silent. Levi gazes in Eren’s eyes, and he feels like a five year old wanting to spout things like ‘stupid’, or ‘brat’, or ‘asshole’, although he doubts that any five year old would say the latter. The younger one’s hair is a mess, looks like he has just gotten fucked, his whole face looks fuckable, and Levi licks his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Eren pops his lips apart, keeps them so, and through the annoyingly lagging call Levi can still hear the small breath that moves out of the mouth that he wants around his body right now. Preferably by his inner thigh.

 

“So,” Eren says. Smirks and tilts his head and pretends to be _oh_ so innocent, but Levi knows better. “We’re gonna do it?”

 

“Of course,” responds Levi as quickly as the words can possible work through his system. He leaves all hesitation behind; rather, he didn’t have any hesitation to begin with. He is ready, no, he was born ready, and if this was the sole purpose of his life, it is a lousy purpose. At least he can prove that he is a lot of things but coy. From the corner of his eye he glances at the tissues, the lube, palms his hardening cock again which he wants to bury inside Eren’s ass very soon, and then pulls his hand up. First leans it against his chin, then starts toying with a curl of a fringe that has gotten out of its usual place. He twirls it around his forefinger and glances at Eren, looks almost bored, but secretly wishes that someone would bring technology further so he could somehow touch the kid. After a week of strict no sex policy (not decided by him), Levi is ready for this.

 

But nothing happens.

 

“What are you waiting for?”

 

“Dunno.” Eren frowns lightly. He pulls out his shirt off, just like that, no forewarning, and suddenly he is very shirtless indeed. Looking incredible, too.

 

Blood rushes from Levi’s cheeks and travels straight below his navel.

 

I’m not coy, I’m not coy, he repeats it like a mantra a dozen times and then dozen more as he leans towards the laptop to give Eren a glance of his well-toned chest. And Eren looks, oh, he does, is glued to the screen and Levi feels secretly satisfied. A soft hum flirts with his tongue, then kisses his lips and moves towards Eren’s ear. Too bad there are thousands of kilometers between them. He hooks a finger to the loose collar and dips the top even lower, until he looks like an idiot. Only then does he lean back to the chair and lets go of the shirt, tilts his head and examines Eren’s face. Taken by surprise, utterly, judging from the redness on the young face. Levi feels victorious. His abdomen nips pleasantly. His dear old friend, also known as a raging erection, greets him. He doesn’t shoo it away.

 

“I didn’t know you have a shirt like that.” Eren swallows. Looks positively virgin-like.

 

“Neither did I.” Levi grins, lets the kid in on the secret that is known as his genuine smile or grin or smirk, because this challenge is his.

 

So he thinks, anyway, but didn’t calculate the fact that Eren can play it just as dirty. Familiar fingers move to familiar nipples, and Eren pleasures himself, makes the red buds even redder and swollen. Levi sits straighter, clears his throat, then narrows his eyes and has to admit that this was not a part of his plan. Eren sinks lower on the chair, arches his back. Moves both of his fingers to his chest and starts playing with his nipples, twists, tugs, teases. Levi’s pulse bounds on his temples, fast and hard, just like he wants to jack himself off right now but he can’t. Not yet. Not going to be the first one to lose. Through the grainy picture he knows Eren’s nipples are perfectly hard for sucking and biting now. His mouth waters, he imagines the flesh between his teeth and trembles.

 

Levi knows how to play the game, too. He pinches his right nipple over the thin fabric, lets out a dramatized moan, and Eren’s concentration is right back at him. He works his fingers over the spot, over and over, gropes himself, buckles his hips forward and that is not an act. But he refuses to lose control yet and keeps rubbing himself on his chest while rubbing down on his cock, out of Eren’s sight. Levi flutters his eyes close and brings back the familiar sensation of their bodies rolling around in the bed, sheets and sweat clinging. Eren would pin him down, would fuck him, be merciless, and he would breath his name in his ear once his bottom would get loose enough.

 

“E-Eren—“ he moans, and not in his fantasy. He freezes.

 

Since when did he start to sound like such a bitch?

 

Eren laughs, sweetly. Levi wants to smack him. Sulking, he pulls his hands back to himself and looks elsewhere like a rebellious little child. It hardly fits his image. Eren continues to laugh, _at_ him, is it now? Levi has enough very quickly.

 

“Do you want me to close this shitty things?” he grumbles.

 

“No!” Eren doesn’t laugh anymore, but there is a curl of a grin playing with his lips. “It was sexy.”

 

“I know.”

 

“What do you mean, _you know_?”

 

“I know it was sexy.” Right now, it is the only way to keep himself _not_ blushing from gripping shame, and he succeeds quite well. He thinks, at least. He examines the roll of an eye that Eren gives him, which would give the brat another award of a smack, but he says nothing. Scolding might look like he is running out of the situation, which he is not. Definitely not. He can do this. He demonstrates it by moving his laptop to a direction that gives a view of his groin. The boxers leave nothing to imagination, the loose fabric clasps to his dick like there is no tomorrow. Eren sounds like he has just discovered the joys of breathing.

 

“Fuck,” murmurs Eren.

 

“What?” Levi bends over enough to get a look of Eren’s face, and only then pulls the laptop’s cover back to a straightforward position. He wants no nape ache. “Too much for a virgin like you?”

 

“One,” Eren breathes through his nose, “am not a virgin, and two, you’re so easy. You’re hard already.”

 

“So?”

 

“So…” He trails off, momentarily, then gives his best bedroom eyes that turn Levi’s knees into jelly. “I wanna blow you.”

 

The words pierce straight through Levi’s dick, turn the flesh harder and make it weep. In a manner very much _not_ coy he pushes his hand down his underwear and takes a tight hold of the base, whimpers. Vaguely he sees Eren’s right hand moving, the upper arm shaking. He scoffs, of amusement, and knows he isn’t the only one. Had Eren been here, he would yank his hair and push his head down between his thighs and stuff his mouth with his cock. Alas, Eren is not here, and he merely has to concentrate on the mental images. Hardly satisfying, but he has to deal with it. Levi strokes himself dry, and doesn’t have to think twice to get his palm slick with lube. Through narrowed lids he stares at Eren, his head tilted back, his Adam’s apple bouncing recklessly. Levi’s stomach tenses. Body convulses and brings him closer to the laptop. He pushes his bottom better against the chair.

 

“Hey, kid,” he growls and stares straight into the camera. “Move it lower, I want to see.”

 

“S-See what?” Eren’s syllables are a jumble of lust and jerking off.

 

“Your dick.” _Obviously_.

 

Eren obeys, and Levi battles the urge to mumble _good boy_.

 

The shape of Eren’s length is familiar but makes Levi’s lower back tingle. The skin around the groin is milky white, but he can tell that Eren has worn shorts from the delicious tan line. In a week the hair has started to grow, too, and he knows that if he would take the cock in his mouth now, the stubble of a pubic hair would tickle his chin. A breath gets stuck in his lungs, and when it escapes, it turns high-pitched. Eren moves his hips, up and down, smoothly, so very shamelessly, and Levi wants to jump on that particular lap and move his body to the same rhythm. His insides twitch, the ring of muscles tighten. He works his hand more furiously on his shaft.

 

He pulls his boxers off, just like that. Leans back to the chair and hums under his breath, like a kitten purring. He doesn’t pay attention to Eren who moves seductively in the darkness of his closed eyes, not before the brat clears his throat loudly and pulls him out of his fantasy world.

 

“What?”

 

“That’s not fair.” Eren scoffs. “I want to see your dick, too.”

 

And Levi obeys (he doesn’t obey that much, but Eren whining like so is pretty fucking irresistible). He adjusts the laptop again, makes sure that he is seen while he can see, and shows off his greatest asset. The tip of his cock might be swollen, but so is Eren’s, impressively so, with a shade of pink and purple and oozes of pre-cum. His hand asks no permission as it jerks him to the same rhythm as Eren does it. His stomach tightens, brings out the muscles, then relaxes and tightens again. He plays with his balls, tugs, fondles, and makes Eren moan. Eren is all around the room right now, his voice echoes, and Levi pulls a bit too hard. Whimpers and does it again, loves the sensation. Only then does he palm his dick again.

 

With both of them this hard and frustrated, Levi knows they would fight. Who would fuck whom, what position, condoms or not (Levi insists; Eren couldn’t care less), should they switch, your favorite position or mine. He can hear the idiot’s voice arguing with him. Droplets of pre-cum roll down the tip, slide down the shaft, some disappear to the light hair, some travel lower. He moves his legs over each side of the laptop and reveals everything. _Everything_.

 

Eren cusses again.

 

“I would—” Levi forgets how to speak for a fraction of a second. The tremor of his nearing orgasm shoots through his system and exits as a moan. He cranes his neck and wants to be handled roughly. Again he tugs his balls. It sends a jolt to his spine. “—let you fuck me.”

 

“Y-Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Lucky me,” Eren breaths so quietly under his breath that it nearly gets lost. On the face cringed by pleasure rises a smirk, a dangerous one. “Mmh… Get the dildo.”

 

Levi hardly believes what he hears. He stops moving his hand and only presses his palm against the wet, dripping tip. “What?”

 

“Get the dildo.” Eren’s hand is still in motion. “Inside you… Nn, pretend it’s me.”

 

No question about this. “No.”

 

“Come on…”

 

“No.”

  
“ _Pleeeease_.” Not only does he look like a puppy dog, he now sounds like one, too.

 

A noise that he hates. Levi clicks his tongue against the upper front row of teeth and pushes himself up. His legs turn soft and want to give up, but he remains up, as does everything else of him, too. He jumps around the room, he _jumps_ , it makes Eren laugh breathlessly, and Levi shuts him up by giving him a glare. The wardrobe, the toy isn’t there, neither in the drawer by the bed, and like a wind he is back in front of the laptop, glares down at the sight of the young man writhing in an uncomfortable looking chair.

 

“Did you move it somewhere else?”

 

Eren frowns. Shakes his head. “It’s in the nightstand.”

 

“It’s not.” Levi’s blood boils.

 

“It is!”

 

In moments like these he wonders why he is sharing a bedroom with a brat. He huffs sharply through his mind and climbs over the bed, oblivious of the fact that his bottom is up and swaying towards the camera and the good-for-nothing idiot. He checks the nightstand again, confirms it isn’t there, then bends lower and spots a hue of glittery pink (Eren’s choice) under the bed. Disgust creates wrinkles on his face, but still he pulls it out. Tests it. Out of batteries. He shakes his head and scoffs, then slips back on the chair and sits down, settles back to the position. Eren seems to have fun. He isn’t that much at the moment.

 

“I’m not using it,” Levi says.

 

Eren whines. “Why not?”

 

“It was under the bed.”

 

“…so?”

 

“ _Under the bed_.”

 

“It’s just as clean there as it is everywhere else, you fucking clean fr—“ Eren cuts himself quickly off, clears his throats and starts again. “It’s clean, right?”

 

Levi examines the dildo, closely, can count the glitters imbedded to the neon color. Surely, there is not a speck of dust, but one can never be sure. He sulks, but Eren looks like a kicked dog, and he has no choice. He sighs loudly, and does want to get something inside of him right now even when there are no spare batteries. To be on the safe side, he works a condom over the toy.

 

“Will you now shove it inside yourself?” Eren has moved to the edge of the chair. He rocks his hips. The tip looks ready to burst.

 

Levi shakes his head, not because he would disagree but because he has subtly given the reigns over to Eren, which was not intentional. He frees his dick, only momentarily to rub his puckered skin with lube. The moment he plunges a finger inside, Eren gasps. Levi grins. Perhaps he is in control, after all. Lewdly he moves his finger, back and forth, adds another, then a third, isn’t afraid to spread himself widely apart. His hole gapes, wants more, isn’t satisfied. He looks directly in the camera and moves the sheathed dildo to his lips. Licks and lubricates, lusts and loves – makes sure that Eren knows it would be his dick if they would be in the same continent. Levi pops it in his mouth, pushes a bit deeper, gives a good show because he is _not_ coy. He takes his time but eventually pulls the toy out, lets a string of saliva attach his mouth to the taste of rubber, and then the connection is gone.

 

He has lost count how many times he has done this, to please himself, to give Eren an eyeful. The toy is cold against his skin, but his muscles heat it up quickly. Inch by inch he shoves it inside, and inch by inch he feels it sink in his ass. Bigger and thicker than Eren, but not nearly as good. He spreads his thighs apart and shows himself off. His heart goes wild, and so does Eren. Heat and blood find their way back to his cheeks, and he is flushed, looks like a small slut but he likes it. Next time, he will wear lingerie.

 

One hand moves the toy back and forth, little by little, one starts rubbing the cock again. Levi concentrates on keeping his breath in control but can’t. His hips quiver, push up and down, and it makes his tailbone ache. One glance towards the screen, and he knows Eren loves it, knows that Eren is closing in on the climax; the idiot’s ears flush bright red, his eyes barely stay open, his breathing hitched and labored. The young, eager cock is still up, twitching, and Levi imagines it instead of the dildo. His body bends.

 

“I want to fuck you,” Eren mumbles. “I want to fuck you, I want to fuck you, I want to fuck you…”

 

It’s his version of a mantra.

 

“Details,” demands Levi. His dick strains. Pre-cum stains his fingers, and he fights the urge to pull the tissue properly out and clean them up.

 

“…pin you to bed and fuck you.” Arousal swallows the first half of Eren’s words. He breathes hard. His frame straightens. “Thrust and pound and thrust and… thrust, a-ah, I want to… c-come inside you—“

 

“Not that,” Levi grumbles.

 

“Y-Yeah, inside you.” Now Eren demands. He no longer looks at the screen, he rather squeezes his eyes shut and arches his back. “Soil you and make you _dirty_ and… clean you afterwards, f-fuck, I’ll lick you clean, just… J-Just…”

 

“Don’t come yet.” Levi’s voice is a whisper of a breath.

 

“Have to…”

 

“Fuck, not yet.”

 

Eren is like the wind, tame for a moment, unable to be captured the next. Of course he doesn’t obey, the shitty brat hardly does. He moans loud, hard, tips over the edge, comes and looks so very oddly beautiful. Levi can think of dozen disgustingly sweet expressions and clichés for that precise moment, but it is Eren’s face twisted in absolute bliss and pleasure that brings him to his climax (also, his increased attention against his needy tip). His orgasm isn’t as mind-blowing as usual, but it is intense, makes him judder. He would spill out all his secrets, one by one, until none would cling to his bones anymore, at this precise moment. Spasms circle his navel, visit his abdomen every now and then, push out cum. Levi groans. Curses that he forgot the tissues; now everything is dirty. Afterwards, he’ll disinfect the laptop. Only afterwards.

 

He rather looks at Eren’s drowsy eyes now.

 

“Gorgeous,” breathes the idiot.

 

_I know_ is what Levi wants to say, but his mouth betrays him. “You, too.”

 

“I know.” Eren laughs, almost giggles.

 

“Go fuck yourself.”

 

Levi leans better against the chair, satisfied, warm. He pulls out the toy, pulls down his legs and lets his posture collapse. Wipes his forehead to the shirt that desperately tangles against his skin, and then lets out a shivery breath. He gathers the hem of the shirt to his palm and squeezes, closes his eyes. What he misses is Eren’s body slumping over him, suffocating him. He _misses_ the sensation, wants to push the brat aside and crawl over him, cling to him like the sheets do at four am when it’s the hottest for a strange reason.

 

Then, he remembers something very important.

 

“This makes me the winner, right?”

 

“H-Huh?”

 

“Of the challenge.”

 

Eren groans. “Fine!”

 

_Now_ Levi is satisfied. His expression turns back to the collected one when he has indeed collected himself, and with a deep breath he picks his posture back up. “I’m going to bed, by—“

 

“Wait, wait!” Eren perks up. Frowns and looks almost hurt. “Take the laptop to bed. I wanna see you when you sleep.”

 

“Pervert,” murmurs Levi under his breath, but he does love it when Eren gets actually perverted, makes him do things he would normally under no circumstances do. He sighs, the sigh heavy and dragging, and he is too tired to start a useless bicker about this. So he complies, says _yes_ and gets up together with the laptop, doesn’t bother with his boxers.

 

Tomorrow he will clean the table. The laptop, too.

 

He settles to the bed and moves the thing to Eren’s spot that is cold. The whole bed is freezing, and he wishes a pair of too long arms would drape them around him. Wishes, sure, but would not say it aloud. Levi muffles a yawn behind the back of his palm and rubs his eyes, lets his fringes fall over his eyes. Eren would brush them away, give him a kiss and then get a flick across an ear in return. It makes Levi smile. Fills his heart with stupid warmth he hasn’t felt in a while. Something crawls inside his stomach and makes his skin tingle. He peeks towards the screen. Eren stares intensely. He rolls his eyes and scoffs.

 

“Stop that,” he commands.

 

Eren disobeys.

 

“I’m going to sleep.”

 

“Okay,” the idiot says and does nothing to move away.

 

Levi clicks his tongue. “You can stop looking now.”

 

“Don’t wanna.”

 

“You’re impossible,” he breathes and closes his eyes, pulls a blanket over his exhausted, drained, liquid-filled body.

 

“I know.” Eren sounds like he smiles. “Love you.”

 

The lobes of Levi’s ears flush bright red. He refuses to open his eyes. Just like it started, it ends with a bicker. _You love me—I don’t—you do_ (Eren imitates Levi, and Levi wants to throw a pillow against the screen)— _I don’t_ (and in return, Levi mimics Eren, and this time they laugh, both of them, quietly, tiredly, and eventually he does admit it).

**Author's Note:**

> New fandom, new OTP. The first thing to write is always smut.
> 
> I've been having a slump, so I was experimenting with a new style. Not sure if suits me or not ( ´△｀)


End file.
